Sid Matthews
Sid Matthews 'is a serial killer, psycopath and criminal living in Los Santos. He is role played by Stajlz. Background Origin Sid Matthews was born year 1984 in Vice City and was born 4 months earlier than expected. His mother died a few minutes before he was born, which led his father in to a deep depression. Sid couldn't breathe normally because of his preterm birth and needed acute treatment. Unfortunately the power went off in the hospital because of some criminals who had broken in and stolen a lot of medicin they could use as drugs. Sid wasn't able to have the treatment without the power from a neonatal unit. His father who was angry and sad at the time decided to take Sid away from the hospital only to be met outside by the criminals who took the power out. The criminals came closer and had knifes on them. Sid's father also had a knife on him and when approached by the criminals he killed them. For many years, Sid was raised in a small apartment with his now killer father. His father became more and more criminal with the years which led Sid down the same path. At age 7, Sid killed for the first time, a cat he found outside their apartment with a razor blade. The Maskacre At 10 years of age, Sid started having a creepy obsession with masks. He began stealing animal toy masks from toy stores when the cashiers didn't pay attention. At one point, he got caught stealing a mask and was confronted by the toy store owner. Sid didn't respond and instead took a rock from the ground and smashed the owners head in with it. From that moment, he realized that he had to cover himself to not get caught. The police didn't find out who killed the owner and Sid got away with the murder he committed. This was the beginning of his long reign as a masked killer and got the nickname, The Maskacre. Adult Sid Sid's father became abusive to him at the early ages of adulthood because of his drinking problems. This took a toll on Sid, and decided to kill his father in a fashionable way. Sid had arranged a trap for his father with a bunch of masks, scaring him to death which led him to suffer a heart attack inside their small apartment. Neighbours were knocking on the door and the police were called, almost exposing and getting Sid caught. Sid however, had to act fast. He opened the door where one of the neighbours were and dragged him inside the apartment, then proceeded to lock the door. He would threaten the life of the neighbours family to take the blame for Sid's father's death. When the police arrived, the neighbour took the blame for the death of Sid's father and couldn't reveal Sid's identity because of a mask he was wearing. The neighbour was also too scared to say something about the situation for the sake of his family's lives. Sid had escaped the apartment and could never return to his home ever again. A Chameleon As an adult, Sid learned how to act ''sane by observing sane peoples behaviour. This made Sid almost impossible to distinguish from normal people. But when he would put on the mask, he became the psycopath that he truly is. Kills For Fun Sid never needed an explanation for his killings, he just did them. Unlike most criminals that have a reason for their criminal doings, Sid have none. He kills because it's what keeps him alive, without murder in Sid's life, it's a big black hole. Sid Captured A few weeks had past since he escaped his home and Sid decided to go back and get a couple of things he needed. Not knowing that the police still had surveillance in the area, Sid got captured by the police almost immediately. It turned out that the neighbour talked to the police a week after Sid escaped even though Sid threatened to kill his family if he snitched. The neighbour didn't have any family members and only played along with Sid becuase of how fast the situation happened. Sid got sentenced to 12 year inside [https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Alderney_State_Correctional_Facility '''Alderney State Correctional Facility]' '''for the murder of his own father. This sentence however, didn't last for long. 2 years in to his penalty, Sid had killed 2 inmates, 1 officer and the janitor. The state of Liberty decided instead to send him to a mental asylum for a rehabilitation program outside of Liberty City. After his rehabilitation, he would be considered ''sane and could proceed is penalty inside the prison. Bored Killer At one point in Sid's adult years, he got bored with just killing. He tried new things, like robbing stores and banks for money. He didn't have a job at the time, so the money he got from the robberies made him very wealthy. The police never could track the robberies perpetrator and therefore he never got caught once. A Killers Love When a robbery at a jewelry store failed, Sid had to escape via the ventilation to have a chance of not getting caught. Later the same day in his penthouse he bought with stolen money, Sid was about to be robbed when opening his front door. It'd appeared that the person who was about to rob Sid, had plans to rob the same jewelry store that he robbed. This made the robber angry because the store had already been robbed by Sid. The robber turned out to be a girl wearing a black hood, she confronted Sid at gunpoint. Because of Sid's way of speaking in his seductive ways, he managed to not get killed. Instead they started talking and got closer to each other, two criminals hanging out. Sid talked like a psycopath, telling her (like it was nothing) about how he killed a lot of people and how he killed his father. She was not intimidated, but instead impressed and liked his personality. This led to a romance between the two and Sid found the first ever person that he had emotional feelings for. The Runaway When Sid was 33, he and his newlywedded wife Julie, got married and had plans for a honeymoon together. It was supposed to be a trip to Liberty City, but both Sid and Julie got kidnapped by a gang in the south side of Vice City. It was revealed that Julie had broken a deal with the gang a few years earlier regarding a $1,000,000 deal. The gang had searched for her for years but because of her new life with Sid, she was hard to track down. Sid's identity was revealed to the gang, though he didn't wear the mask and therefore they didn't know he was The Maskacre. Sid got loose from the gang and managed to kill 3 of the gang members with only a thin stick he found on the ground. Julie got killed in a crossfire and Sid got severely injured. The rest of the gang members ran away from the location and left both Julie and Sid there. A Year Later Sid awakened in a hospital just outside Los Santos a year later from a coma he suffered because of the injuries. He didn't remember that she died and when he heard that she was dead from one of the nurses, he was heartbroken and angry. He suffocated the nurse with a pillow from the hospital bed and proceeded to climb the fire escape out of the hospital. A few months later, after looking for the gang members who killed Julie, he could finally get his revenge by burning down the building they were located at. Los Santos Another few months passed and Sid had been staying underground for the last couple of months, no killings, no robberies and no Maskacre. He stopped because he realized that the life he was living killed the love of his life. He wanted to start a new life, try to put The Maskacre behind him. He moved to Los Santos to continue his story, could he continue on the non-criminal path or could he become once again, The Maskacre? Personality Sid is a psychopath that have learned to adjust his behaviour around civilians to blend in. He is charmingly dangerous as his personality can attract people, especially women to fall for his seductiveness and lies. His way of speakning can deceive his prey in to his territory and later attack like a wild animal lurking at first in the shadows. He is usually very calm and relaxed while talking even in intense situations, which makes his psycopathic way of speaking more insane. RP Character Description Sid Matthews is a mix between The Joker from 'The Dark Knight' and a custom-created psychopath created by Stajlz. Quotes * 'My childhood was normal, raised in a small apartment, mother died just before I was born, father gone killer insane and I killed a cat when I was 7. Oh is that not normal? BUHU!' * 'All these killers you see on the news, having a reasons for their killings... why have a reason when you can kill for fun?' * 'I don't wear a mask to hide my identity, I wear it because it gets messy when blood splatter everywhere.' * 'Why are you running?' * 'I love this city! Full of fresh victims.' * 'Hello beautiful, wanna see my body collection?' * 'The Maskacre, a perfect combination of my mask and a masacre.' * 'Was your daddy a thief? I’m not. I’m a serial killer.'